Online Stunt Run
Online Stunt Run is the online variation of Stunt Run. It that was released with the other two freeburn game modes in the Cagney update, Online Marked Man and Online Road Rage. While in Freeburn Online, the host can select 'Freeburn Game Modes' and then 'Online Stunt Run' from the Easy Drive Menu. The game will then commence after a few seconds. Chaining Stunts After performing a stunt, the player has 5 seconds to perform another stunt. Otherwise the combo will be over and you will lose the bonus multiplier. Once the next stunt is performed, the timer is reset to 5 seconds, and continuing to perform stunts within 5 seconds of each other will allow many stunts to be chained together, increasing the value of the chain. Crashing and using Drive Throughs will end the current chain. Note that when a chain is over, it will reset any bonus multiplier you have earned, but you will keep the points that you earned during the chain unless you were taken down by another player. In that case you will lose all of the points you earned in that combo. One simple way to keep a chain alive is to use short bursts of Boost between ramps and billboards. Boost counts as a stunt and will reset the timer giving you another 5 seconds to perform a higher-value stunt. A Stunt boost vehicle is best for this as Boost can be used at any time, and stunt cars complete stunts more easily. When you finish your final combo after the timer runs out, you are eliminated. If other players have a higher score than you and are still in a combo after you are eliminated, you can find them and take them down, putting them at a loss of however many points they earned in that combo, possibly putting you in the lead. Bonus Multiplier Harder stunts give a bonus multiplier, which is essential to getting high scores. Below are how many points each stunt adds to the multiplier. *Super Jumps +1 to the bonus multiplier *Billboards +1 to the bonus multiplier *Flat Spins + 1 to the bonus multiplier (minimum 180 degree rotation). *Big Air +1 to the bonus multiplier *Barrel Rolls +2 to the bonus multiplier *Takedowns +3 to the bonus multiplier Repetition Repeating the same stunt on the same ramp will not add to the bonus multiplier. It will, however, still add to the boost bar and so can be used to fill the bar before heading to the next obstacle. Strategy The best strategy for a Stunt Run is to not worry about the timer and simply focus on keeping a single stunt chain alive while building the bonus multiplier up and avoiding being taking down. If you come across another player, you should take them down to add to your multiplier, as well as "combo kill" their score. Boost is the most important resource using this technique and care should be take to avoid running out as this will prevent the player from keeping the chain alive. When passing any ramp make sure to top up the Boost Bar, even if it means repeating a ramp. Although this won't add to the Bonus Multiplier it will still increase the Boost Bar giving more time to maintain the current stunt chain. The player should also only aim for stunts they are sure they can achieve since crashing will end the current chain. The player should also avoid other players who are eliminated so as not to allow them to 'kill' your combo, losing you all of the points you earned in it. Crashing when the timer runs out eliminates you, leaving you to find and take down any of your competitors so as to 'kill' their combos. See Also *Stunt Run